kuberafandomcom-20200223-history
Episode 3-49
Summary In front of the Kalibloom Fighters Guild, as Clari looks on, Teo asks if Airi has left. Elwin replies that she did, but she left a message. Teo is relieved, until she reads it. In the message, Airi asks if she remembers Claude's older sister, then asks her to meet with her alone at the Lake of Reflection on the Day of Chaos, at dawn. Parr notices the look on Teo's face, and asks her about the message. Teo downplays it, then asks Elwin if she has seen Kaz. Her daughter replies that she passed both him and Shess on her way here. Outside of the Temple of Chaos, in the snow, Shess suggests that they give up looking for Kaz's pet, but Kaz insists that they keep looking. Shess asks him if he is trying to avoid that girl, since he looked uncomfortable around her, particularly since this is the first time they have seen each other in years. Kaz cryptically replies that she should have died in the red sky incident that destroyed their village. He thought she did, and was content that she was resting in peace. But when he arrived in Kalibloom to become a priest candidate, he not only learned that she was still alive, but that she drew the Sword of Return and then vanished in N16. He knew she was still alive since the sword had not returned to the temple, and he despaired. He prayed for her death, but in the end, the gods are not on her side. As Leez stands on a precipice on the wall of the Temple of Earth, she remarks that it feels odd to be no longer wearing the bracelet, but that she is fine fighting without it since she has already mastered all of the sword's transcendentals. Kasak advises her to step away from the edge since there is no bracelet to save her if she falls 9,050 meters down. Leez counters that he is the one who needs to be more careful, since he is always falling asleep and might fall off the edge himself. After they give each other a look, she asks him how much time he has left, since he is sleeping up to 80% of the day now. He replies that it is not her business, and that his role will be completed before then. She then asks him if he is going to see his daughter at all, but he is convinced that there is no point since nothing will change between them. In Mistyshore, Agwen reads a letter from Ran that was sent to Rana, who tells Agwen that she is about to leave for Kalibloom. She adds that Eline will look after the children, and that she has hired as many wind magicians as she could. Agwen asks if she could accompany her, and Rana reveals that she was expecting her to ask. At the Temple of Chaos, Teo notes that the probability of the Lake of Reflection showing one's true form is the highest on the Day of Chaos. She assumes that Airi intends to show her her reflection, and wonders why she is doing this now when she was quiet about it for many years. Teo then spots Siera entering the temple, and wonders what he is up to since he had not informed her of his visit. Currygom's comment Airi is making Teo wait after Teo had told her to wait for her... Afterword It would be funny if Airi didn't leave, but instead hid and jumped out to surprise them. I know what your weight used to be. It's not something that just anyone can view, so is Kaz privy to this information because he's a priest candidate? The Sword of Return belongs to the Temple of Chaos, and the Test of the Sword is an event that's held there. No joke! She really can tap dance for 24 hours straight! This is at the edge of the Temple of Earth. The characters look so relaxed, but they're 9050 meters (29,691 feet) high! The mountains in the background are white, not because they're in a polar region, but because they're 9050 meters high! dressed for the convenience store v. dressed for vacation Rana is unable to part with her hat, but she totally looks like she's on vacation today. Of course, she won't be dressed like that when she goes to Kalibloom! Notes * The Day of Chaos falls on the 1st, the 13th, and the 25th of each month. See also: Calendar * What does Kaz know about Leez's future? He seems to be of the same opinion as God Kubera, who once said that Leez would later regret her decision to live instead of dying. * Mr. Kasak is known to sleep in order to restore his vigor. Some readers have inferred from his conversation with Leez that something may be draining his vigor to such an extent that it could eventually kill him. * Wind magicians are typically used for travel between cities because of their teleportation abilities. This implies that Rana plans to travel overland, and not via the water channel that connects Mistyshore to Kalibloom. References